Pirates of the Caribbean Imagine One-Shots
by Saint-Whatername
Summary: A collection of One-Shots based on a few Imagines I found on Tumblr blogs. Each chapter will be a new canon and a new character, where the Imagines stated 'you' I will be putting in a character. Enjoy and tell me what you all think!


_Imagine Elizabeth and Barbossa watching you take on an entire bar of angry drunk pirates by yourself._

Deep into the blackness of the night, protruding from inky blackness of the tempestuous ocean, Tortuga glows calling to the outlaws of the sea. A den of immorality filled with the filth of dozens of ships all gather to trade and frequent the many bars and brothels, of which populate the majority of the small island.

One such bar holds, unbeknownst to many of the men oblivious in their drunken stupors, three of the most notorious pirates of the seven seas, They lounge nonchalantly around a small crooked table in a shaded corner: a beautiful woman dressed in ornate captain's clothing, an older dishevelled man clutching between his claw-like hands a tankard, and a tan younger man with a tri-tipped hat tipped low over his eyes. The trio lean speak low, discussing the details of their next voyage.

The cramped rooms are filled to the rafters with scantily dressed women, lecherous men and the stench of whisky and rum. Weaving between the scum is a young auburn haired woman laden with a tray of grimey tankards of various semi-toxic concoctions. She dips and swerves between the patrons, following many of their slurred advances with witty and good humoured remarks. However, one costumer reeking of stale whisky and cigar smoke stands, stumbles towards the woman and traps her against the dirt encrusted bar, causing her tray to clatter across the floorboards and a yelp to escape her lips. She stares shocked, her wide garnet eyes groping at her alluring figure, smearing the sweat of his fingers across the cotton of her burgundy dress. The roucus draws the attention of the shady trio, the woman's piercing eyes observes the altercation silently. With a sharp jab of her elbow, she nudges the dozing pirate who jerks upright mumbling unintelligibly in response.

She looks over pointedly at the unfolding exchange, then back at the startled pirate. The pirate's black lines eyes squint in the direction of his companions glares, yet he sighs and settles back down into his chair, placing the hat back over his face.

"That be an issue not involving myself, Lizzie, of which I'd like to keep as such."

Elizabeth's brow pulls down low over her eyes, her jaw gritting in aggravation as she once again impales the pirate with her elbow.

"Sparrow for once in your life act like a gentleman. Go over there."

Belching, the lecherous man leans his face in close to the barmaid's grimacing own, the greasy whiskers of his beard scratching her soft skin.

"Aye darling, you be one of the finest lassies I ever set me eyes on..."

Captain Jack Sparrow stills for a couple of seconds, before melodramaticly flinging his limbs forwards like a ragdoll and standing.

"Fine."

But before the swaying pirate could take a step forwards, the barmaid's delicate features twisted into an expression of rage. Her small hands clench the wooden brim of the bar, knuckles white. The offending man has only a second to register the murderous glint in her eyes before her hand grasps a heavy brown bottle off of the counter and brings it down hard across the man's skull, a sickening thud followed by an explosion of glass shattering causes the bar to fall silent. Dozens of roars fill the stifling air as men and women throw themselves at one another, a mass brawl instantly breaking out. The barmaid blows a strand of hair out of her face as she carefully steps over the crumpled body at her feet, her cool gaze sweeps over the chaos surrounding her indifferently.

Two raggedly dress men approach her, one brandishes a blade while the other clutches a flintlock in his fist. The barmaid cocks a smile. The knife wielding man lunges forwards with his blade aiming straight for her abdomen, quickly the red head sidesteps causing the blade to bury deep into the solid wood. The woman's skirts swirled out around her waist as she span to stand behind her initial attacker, whom continues to struggle to free his weapon. The second cocks his gun and aims at her head with a sneer and thumbs back the hammer. The barmaid ducks to the floor as the man fires, hitting the other male in the back as she tucks and rolls to the right.

Jack Sparrow stands stunned, his hands raised in confusion, his chin tilted down in reproach. Glancing back at his companions, both hold the same bewildered faces as his own, both having jumped to their feet in preparation for defence.

"This... This is madness..."

Exclaims Elizabeth, Barbossa besides her nods dumbly in agreement as the trio observe the fiesty barmaid, moving like a whirlwind through the bar, levelling the hysterical patrons in her wake.

Finally, she stills, her shoulders bobbing in exertion as she swipes her hands through her tussled loose locks. A catlike smile slips its way across Jack's tanned face as he observes the girl from behind. Flipping his raven hair over his shoulder, he strides leisurely towards the exhausted woman, remarking with a smug lilt to his voice,

"What a mess you 'ave made-".

The woman spins, whipping the back of her fist across the swaggering man's face, causing him to stumble backwards in shock landing on his rump with a thud. Before Jack could so much as blink the cool barrel of a flintlock was pushed to his skull, the telltale wind and clink alerted the pirate that the woman meant her threat and would only have to pull the trigger.

The previously still two pirates still stood to the side leaped forwards, guns raised and aimed at the woman. Jack's catlike smile returned as he raised his hands to frame his face in surrender.

After a few moments of tense silence, Barbossa sighed impatiently and readjusted his stance, waving his gun side to side as he spoke,

"Unhand the dog and we'll lower our weapons."

Looking between the smirking eyes of the man bellow her and the glares of the man and woman in

front of her, the barmaid lowered her weapon slowly. Like a spring, Jack bounced up to his feet, dusting off his breaches and scooping up his hat of which had been flung a few feet away in the commotion. Having re-situated his hat, the pirate sauntered towards the barmaid, bewaring to

keep a safe distance.

"What be your name...?"

The barmaid rolled her eyes and tucked the gun beneath her skirts into her garter, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Call me what you will, pirate, my name be nothing to you but a dream to soothe your lonesome at sea."

The woman smiles once more, then with a tip of an imaginary hat, she slipped away out of a back door to the bar. Captain Jack looked back at his companions, both of which shrugged their shoulders and settled themselves back down into their original brooding positions. Looking once back the spot where the girl once stood, the pirate grinned and sat back down with his companions, thoughts of the beautiful warrior brawling her way through his mind.


End file.
